February 14th
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Hari ini 14 Febuari. / Set in Boboibro universe.


**Me: *gak ngerayain Valentine*****Also me: *bikin fanfic di hari Valentine***

=ω=

**February 14th**

A/N: Spin off dari Boboibro. Gak harus baca Boboibro supaya ngerti ceritanya kok. Umur mereka: Gempa (19), Halilintar (16), Taufan (14), ApiAir (8)

Happy Reading!

=ω=

Saat itu Air sedang duduk di bawah pohon, menonton Api dan kawan-kawannya bermain sepakbola di bawah teriknya matahari. Sudah sore begini memang jadwalnya Api untuk bermain, tapi Air lebih suka memperhatikan saja. Sesekali Api menoleh ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Air akan membalas kalau dia tidak tertidur. Tapi karena cuaca yang cerah dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi berhembus, ujung-ujungnya dia ketiduran juga.

Entah sudah jam berapa saat itu, ketika Air dibangunkan oleh sorak kegirangan Api di telinganya.

"Air, liat, aku dikasih cokelat!" sorak Api sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil ditangannya, penuh dengan bola-bola cokelat yang hampir meleleh.

"Dapat dari mana?" tanya Air pelan, masih setengah sadar. Cahaya matahari semakin berwarna jingga dan lapangan sudah kosong, berarti permainan sudah selesai dan Api menunggunya bangun sejak tadi.

"Tadi ada anak cewek ngasih." Jawab Api sekenanya, karena dia sibuk mengunyah cokelat itu. "Kamu juga dikasih, kok. Tuh!"

Air baru sadar kalau dipangkuannya ada sebuah kotak cokelat juga, mirip dengan punya Api. "Jadi anak itu ngasih cokelat ke semua orang di sini?"

"Enggak, Cuma kita berdua aja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Air sambil membuka miliknya juga.

"Gak tau, tadi dia bilang soal kantin gitu."

"Kantin?"

"Iya."

"Mungkin dia beli dikantin?" tebak Air, karena rasa cokelat ini berbeda dengan cokelat khas Tok Aba. Punya Tok Aba lebih enak.

"iya kali. Soalnya gak seenak cokelat Tok Aba." Kata Api seakan membaca pikiran Air. Tapi biar begitu cokelat di kotaknya sudah hampir habis. Air Cuma bisa geleng kepala, kakak yang lebih dua 2 menit darinya itu memang doyan makan apa saja.

Air menutup kotak cokelatnya meskipun baru makan satu. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

"Lho, kamu gak mau makan punyamu?" tanya Api heran.

"Mau kusimpan buat Kak Taufan aja, pasti dia suka." Ucap Air sambil tersenyum bangga. Kak Taufan nanti pasti bakal makin sayang sama Air. Mungkin bakal dipeluk dan digendong keman-mana.

"Ah! Kalau gitu aku juga mau kasih Kak Taufan!" Tapi kemudian Api melihat kotaknya yang sudah kosong melompong, beda dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan noda cokelat. "Ih.."

"Punyamu udah habis." Kata Air memperjelas kenyataan.

"Air, minta sedikit punyamu dong."

"Gak boleh, ini buat Kak Taufan."

"Tapi kan mau kukasih ke Kak Taufan juga."

"Siapa suruh ngabisin punyamu duluan."

"Kan gak sengaja…"

"Salah sendiri."

"Hmph, ya udah. Nanti aku tinggal minta sama Tok Aba. Punya Atok lebih enak lagi daripada itu. Weekk!"

"Ih, curang! Gak boleh pake cokelat Tok Aba!"

"Siapa bilang gak boleh? Weekk!"

Api melet lebih lebar dan berlari pulang. Air mengejarnya dengan panik, sambil menyeru supaya Api jangan curang. Tapi Api gak peduli dan terus lari. Kemudian terdengar suara jedukan, dan Api menoleh. Air jatuh tersandung dan sekarang terkapar di jalanan taman.

Air bangkit, lututnya terasa perih dan ternyata berdarah. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi kata Kak Halilintar anak cowok gak boleh cengeng, jadi dia menahannya. Air mengusap matanya dengan tangannya yang mengepal karena menahan sakit. Air anak yang kuat, gak boleh gampang menangis. Dia mendengar Api berlari kearahnya, air mata dan ingus mengalir deras.

Api menepuk-nepuk baju Air yang berdebu, bertanya bertubi-tubi apakah Air baik-baik saja, meskipun yang keluar Cuma isakan dan seduan. Yang paling jelas terdengar adalah ucapan maaf. Tangisan Api semakin menjadi saat melihat lutut Air yang lecet, mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Huuwwaaaa Maaf Air, maaf… hiks, hiks…"

Air mata yang ditahan Air semakin bertambah, kemudian meluap. Api tersedu-sedu, masih meminta maaf. Air membuat Api menangis… Api kelihatan sedih dan panik sekali, gara-gara Air jatuh dan terluka. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi Air yang merah. Api menangis…

"Gak papa, Api… Jangan nangis…"

"Tapi lututmu…"

"Gak papa… hiks.. hiks… yang penting jangan nangis…"

Kemudian tangisan Air semakin keras, dan walaupun Api bilang okay dia akan berhenti menangis, tangisan Api juga semakin tersedu.

Mereka masih sesegukan saat Api berjongkok dihadapan Air untuk menggendongnya. Air memanjat naik dan mereka pulang.

"Nanti cokelatnya kita bagi berdua, ya." Bisik Air, sedikit teredam di bahu Api.

"Okay…"

"Nanti kita tambahin cokelat Tok Aba juga, biar jadi banyak." Usul Api, sambil memperbaiki posisi Air yang melorot.

"Okay…"

Kata Kak Gempa, siapa yang salah itu tidak penting. Saat kita menyakiti orang lain, kita harus meminta maaf. Itu menunjukkan kebesaran hati, dan juga keberanian. Jadi…

"Maaf ya, Air/Api." Ucap mereka bersamaan, membuat mereka seketika terdiam.

"Aku duluan minta maaf."

"Aku yang duluan. Aku lebih tua."

"Tapi suaraku keluar duluan."

"Ya kah? Mana buktinya? Jam berapa? Menit keberapa? Detik keberapa?"

"Mana kutahu."

Tok Aba kaget saat si kembar pulang dengan wajah penuh ingus dan bekas air mata dan lutut Air berdarah. Tapi senyum lebar mereka dan celotehan ceria tentang cokelat, kantin(?) dn rencana akan memberi kakak-kakak mereka cokelat membuat Tok Aba tidak khawatir.

Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah usul mereka untuk membuat sendiri cokelat itu. Sangat khawatir.

=ω=

=ω=

"Nih, Taufan."

Taufan lagi menunggu Halilintar di depan gerbang sekolah, menoleh pada Ying yang menyodorkan sekotak cokelat. "Apa ini?"

"Cokelat lah! Apa lagi?" kata Ying cepat.

"Eh, ada angin apa nih? Kok tiba-tiba ngasih cokelat?" Taufan bingung, tapi girang mendapatkan cokelat gratis. "Besok bakalan turun salju nih!"

"Turun salju apanya! Ya sudah, gak usah aja." Ying menarik kembali cokelat itu sebelum Taufan sempat menggapainya dan berbalik pergi.

"Aaaaahh Sorry, sorry, Cuma bercanda, Ying! Jes kidling!" seru Taufan penuh penyesalan. Dia gak nyangka Ying lagi ekstra galak hari ini, entah kenapa.

Ying berhenti dan berbalik, mukanya masam dan merah. Waduh. "Maksudmu '_just kidding_'?"

"Iya, jes kiding."

"Maksudmu _just_— _Forget it_." Ying menyodorkan cokelat itu lagi. "Nih."

"Wow, thanks!" Taufan bersorak kegirangan. Ying bernapas lega, paling gak Taufan bisa nyebut satu kata itu dengan benar. Tapi tidak lama. "Oh, apa ini cokelat Valentine?"

"Wha— Ng-ngomong apa kamu? Ya bukanlah! Jangan kepedean!" Ying panik. Tentu saja itu cokelat valentine.

"Eits, santai. Aku Cuma tanya." Taufan membuka kotak itu perlahan. Isinya cokelat dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Ada yang melingkar-lingkar kecil, zig-zag, jabrik, membentuk lingkaran dan ada juga yang tidak berbentuk. Tapi Taufan memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak mungkin perfeksionis seperti Ying membuat bentuk asal sembarangan. Pasti ada maknanya. "Oh! Ini namaku!"

Taufan mengambil satu yang melingkar kecil. "Ini taufan, kan? Puting beliung?"

Ying mengangguk dengan semangat. "Betul sekali!" Taufan mengerti! Yes!

"Waaah, ada petir, api, air dan tanah juga! Keren banget, Ying!" Taufan menatap cokelat itu dengan berbinar-binar, bagaikan sebuah harta karun. Fakta bahwa Ying rela membuat cokelat berbentuk Namanya dan saudara-saudaranya sangat membuatnya senang, melebihi fakta bahwa Ying pasti membuat cokelat itu sendiri.

"Hihihi, tentu saja." Ucap Ying bangga. "Jangan disimpan aja. Harus dimakan, lho."

Taufan mencebik sedikit. "Harus…?" tanya Taufan pelan, kecewa.

Ying merasa wajahnya mendadak panas melihat itu. "Yaiyalah! Mau kamu simpan sampai kapan?"

"Rasanya sayang buat dimakan… Apalagi kamu pasti bikin dengan susah payah. Aku gak mau usaha itu terbuang sia-sia kalau kumakan."

Kalau Ying tidak tahu kalau Taufan itu memang sering ngucapin hal-hal seperti itu dengan polos, mungkin dia bakalan bersikap seperti salah satu penggemar Taufan yang sering salting dan fangirling gak jelas kalau digituin. Tapi enggaklah, Ying itu bisa jaga sikap dan gak bakalan salting, dia udah kenal Taufan lama. Dia udah biasa.

"A-apaan sih, jangan dianggap sentiment gitu dong, itu Cuma cokelat ya makan aja lagian aku memang bikin khusus untuk kamu jadi aku bakalan lebih senang kalo kamu mau makan itu pokoknya makan aja okay." Yup. Gak salting. Ying berdehem untuk menenangkan diri. "Lain kali aku bisa bikin lagi kok."

Mendengar itu, Taufan tersenyum lagi. Kali ini tidak selebar sebelumnya, tapi lebih tulus dan berarti. Ada debaran kencang di dadanya, tapi itu pasti karena dia sangat menanti-nantikan lebih banyak cokelat dari Ying. Dari Ying.

"Tengkyu."

"Maksudmu '_thank you_'?"

"Iya, tengkyu."

"Maksudmu— _Forget it_."

=ω=

A/N: ide ini muncul gitu aja, entah bagaimana, walaupun author gk tau ternyata hari ini 14 Febuari. Sebenarnya ada bagian Halilintar dan Gempa, tapi idenya keburu basi jdi gk bisa di pake... Mungkin besok. Mungkin lain kali.

Anyway, thanks for reading! RnR aye?


End file.
